Weekend Night
by Czerunus
Summary: Weekday nights are one thing, but a weekend night leaves room for a lot of activity.
1. Getting Off

**Weekend Night**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** \- RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth.

 **Author Notes** \- Fluff and smut because I like that shit and so do you (probably). Now for some settings. It takes place in a Modern!Remnant. Blake and Jaune live together. She works as a new editor at a publisher and he works as a concept artist for a game company.

* * *

Blake Belladonna unlocked her apartment door and walked in, the tired air around her becoming joyous once she got in.

She tossed her coat onto the couch and set her bag on the table. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a cup of microwavable noodles and began preparing them. Once she set it in the microwave and put the timer on, Blake sat down at the table and pulled out her scroll to check the TV channel listings.

Finding nothing interesting after minutes of searching, Blake pulled the noodles out of the microwave and set them on the table to cool off. She pulled the bow off her head to reveal a pair of cat ears that were the same color as her hair. It felt relaxing to allow her extra ears the air that is denied to them during the day.

She got up and opened the window to allow extra air into the room. Looking outside, she could see the sun setting in the distance and the light shining dimly in the living room.

It was a Friday night and Blake believed she had earned the rest for the weekend. Her department had been working on the developing art scene in Vale. They've researched local artists, their works and what went into them.

She supposed this would be a simple task. Unfortunately, she was dating a concept artist who happened to be apart of this. He wasn't some hot-shot with a pencil, but a guy named Jaune Arc who just liked to draw people.

Blake smiled to herself as she remembered the times he would ask her to help with references. While some people thought this would bother her, it really didn't. Despite being a journalist, Blake has experience with modeling and gave her no trouble with helping him. She did various poses and got to expand her wardrobe a bit. Plus, she also got to a chance to help him with anatomy. Especially when it was up-close-and-personal.

Pushing down the satisfying thoughts, Blake looked at the time. It was six-thirty, a half-hour before Jaune would get off work. She picked up a plastic fork and decided that the noodles would be a good snack until he got back with food.

Finishing the noodles in under ten minutes, Blake pulled out her scroll. She began to text Jaune, hoping that he would bring back dinner. If she was lucky, he'll bring back more than that.

* * *

Jaune exited the development studio and into the currently crowded streets of Vale.

Like his girlfriend, he was tired and wanted to get home to get rejuvenated. They were nearing crunch time and Jaune had to help the 3D modelers with the character designs and accuracy. It wasn't a daunting task for him, but he just wanted to get done and go home.

The past week had been rather busy and he would like to enjoy the weekend. He just wanted to get something good to eat, maybe draw some people passing by, and definitely spend time with his girlfriend.

His scroll buzzed as he finished that thought. He didn't chalk it up to coincidence as he pulled it up to see a message from said girlfriend. Opening his scroll, the artist checked to see what she messaged him about.

Can you pick up something to eat? I think we both deserve to treat ourselves out tonight.

Jaune smiled as he knew she was working hard. Looking around, he saw one of the outdoor market squares and decided to pick up food there. He waited in line for a few minutes before he got two orders of fried rice, one with tuna and the other with beef. Getting a buzzer, Jaune sat down and pulled out his scroll.

Taking a picture of his buzzer and the restaurant he ordered from, Jaune set it to Blake, hoping that she would like it. _This a good place to eat?_

He only had to wait a few minutes before she sent back a photo. In it, she was slouched against the couch, sticking out her tongue and giving him a thumbs up.

A couple minutes passed and the buzzer went off. Standing up, Jaune got his orders and turned in the buzzer. Once outside the square, Jaune stopped at a bench at nearby park. He took a picture of the orders and sent them to Blake. _I'll be home in a bit. Traffic is gonna suck since everyone is probably going to be out._

She almost instantly replied. _I have a way for you to get home faster. Are you somewhere private?_ Something in that made Jaune wary, but he didn't feel anything bad from it. He looked around and replied. _Yes._

In a few minutes, his scroll buzzed as he had stayed at the bench. When he opened it, his eyes widened from what she had sent him. Blake sent a photo of herself with her shirt opened as she covered her bare breasts. Her mouth was open as her tongue stuck out a bit and her eyes had a type of hunger in their gaze. Jaune knew exactly what kind is was.

 _I'll be home in a few minutes._

* * *

Like he said, Jaune had returned in just thirteen minutes. It didn't seem like he ran, but he did hold the take-out boxes so the food didn't slosh around inside.

As he got inside, he saw her sitting on the couch like before except her shirt was buttoned up again and, most likely due to the cold weather, she had her coat on again. She turned to him and gave a fanged smirk. "Hey, how's it going?"

Jaune smiled back at her and set the take-out boxes on the living room table. "Work's been a bitch, but now we got time for ourselves." He said as he opened his box. The smell from the beef and rice filled his nose, letting him know he made the right choice of cuisine.

Blake grabbed her box, opening it and immediately began digging into the rice and tuna. The noodles from before were only a snack and didn't fill her up. This would actually sate her appetite. It didn't take long for either of them to finish. They just ate their food while the TV was on some weird medical comedy.

She soon leaned against his shoulder, satisfied with the meal he had brought back. He wrapped an arm around her side and patted her stomach. Blake squirmed a bit and smiled at him, pecking his cheek. It didn't take long for him to lay against the couch and for her to climb on him and wrap her arms around his neck.

He thought to himself how comfortable this position was as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The TV was still on but neither of them were paying attention. They kept thinking how they had time to spend with each other. With their jobs, time was sometimes scarce. While they were thinking, they stopped to look into each other's eyes.

Within seconds, she sat on his lap and wrapper her arms around his neck, kissing him. Jaune grabbed the back of her neck, making her deepen her kisses while his other hand glided behind her thigh to get a grip on her.

He tugged on her skirt, trying to pull it down but her hand pushed his off. Looking at her questioningly, Blake batted her eyes at him and spoke in a sweet tone. "You know the rules you naughty boy."

Jaune smiled at that. In public, she usually plays the monotone type of voice to ward off unwanted attention. When her voice was like this, it was better than anything he ever heard. It was even better when Blake was in this kind of mood.

She hopped off of him and walked to their bedroom. Knowing that he was watching, she swayed her hips to entice him. He watched her go and smiled, licking his lips. Standing at the doorway, she turned to him and let her skirt fall to the floor, revealing her nylon panties and black lace thong.. "Are you gonna sit there all night or are you gonna get me off?"

He immediately bolted up from his seat to their bedroom.

* * *

Blake sat on the edge of their bed, legs crossed and hands on her knees. She knew he was a sucker for the attractive business woman routine and milked it for all it was worth.

He ran in and closed the door behind him and started taking his clothes off. "Don't want the neighbors to hear us, now do we?"

Blake giggled and stared with a fanged grin. "Oh, we want to keep the fun to ourselves."

She let her coat slide down. Before it could come off, he moved up and grabbed her arms, keeping the coat from falling off and restraining her arms. Blake looked up at him and gave him a fanged grin. Jaune held on tightly and kissed her, their mouths opening and letting their tongues slide against each other.

Lying back and letting the coat restrain her, Blake purred as Jaune positioned himself on top of her. He moved from her mouth to her neck, breathing on it and pressing his teeth against her skin. She let out a breath of pleasure as one hand caressed her thigh while the other kept a comfortable grip on her right arm.

He switched to the other side of her neck and began to bite harder, pressing their crotches together. She let her legs rub against him, the nylon pantyhoses giving a smooth feeling against their skin. He cupped her face as she began to pant, feeling the arousal from his moderate touch. His mouth connected to her throat as he gave her gentle bites and rough kisses.

"Jaune…" She breathed out as her panting grew louder. Her legs squirmed as she felt the comprehension of her boyfriend's weight on top of her. How she allowed someone people thought lowly off to grace and pleasure her, something many men and some women she knew in her life wanted to do.

He disconnected and hovered over her, letting his hands glide down her body and gingerly touching her shoulders, breasts and stomach. She easily squirmed from his touch, eager for more of him. His hands were on her thighs, getting a grip on her pantyhoses. Looking at him, she smiled and nodded. In that second, he easily ripped them open to show off the front of her black lace underwear. Putting a hand on it, he wasn't surprised to find them moist.

Pulling it off to the side, Jaune began gingerly licking her clit, and getting his arms around her thighs. Blake let out a moan and clenched her teeth, the pleasurable sensation causing her to move her legs although they were kept in place by his grip. He made sure to be thorough, running his tongue up and down and letting her natural lubricant

He got up and slowly rubbed the shaft of his erect length along her wet clit. Blake kept her teeth grit and let out loud breaths. She was more than eager now and hated how at the moment, her boyfriend was teasing her. That was her job! Before she could internally complain, Jaune grabbed her arms and pressed his lips against hers, letting her moan into his mouth and focusing on him.

With Blake distracted, Jaune pressed the head of his dick into her, slowly moving it inside her. She gasped and let her head fall back as another loud moan escaped her lips. Smiling, he moved back to her neck and went straight to biting. As he did this, he began to move his hips back and forth, building up momentum.

She no longer kept her teeth grit and decided to allow her pleasure be known. Blake let out a small moan as her boyfriend pressed his body against her's, thrusting into her and keeping her arms bound. He unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a black lace bra and began biting the top of them. It only served to arouse her more as she let more moans from this.

He had been picking up speed, the natural lubricant and expanding walls of her vagina allowing for increased movement. Jaune gripped her arms tighter and gyrated his hips against her's. This seemed to do the trick as she smiled and let out more moans. Blake panted and arched her back as he kept biting her breasts and thrusting into her. She rubbed her legs against his waist, wanting to wrap herself around him.

Jaune hooked his arms around her and sat up, bringing her up with him. He tightly gripped her butt with one hand and the back of her neck with the other. She finally kicked off her heels and wrapped her legs around him, keeping him inside her. With his grip, he moved her up and down as she gyrated her hips against his.

She looked at him with such a delighted expression. She was openly smiling, gasping out breaths and moans of pleasure. Her feline ears were perked up as the pleasure had been building up. Jaune felt it too; they were both ready to climax soon. As their hips moved against each other, she nodded at him and moved her head to kiss him. He gave her the kiss she desired as they neared the end.

Throwing her head back, Blake let out a loud and drawn-out moan that the neighbors could probably hear. Her hips and legs spasmed as she finally came, her ejaculate covering his dick and seeping out the edges. He did the same, letting out a loud groan as the white liquid mixed with her own clear ones. It seeped out and dripped onto the bed.

Now finished, the two fell back onto their bed, not having disconnected. They were both panting and sweating. Her hair was a mess as it covered her shoulders and her bangs covering her eyes and giving off a seductive look. He fared better as he was the one with better endurance and had shorter hair than her.

Deciding to relax instead, Jaune freed her arms from the coat sleeves. Although she was tired, Blake wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He left one hand on her butt to give it a gentle squeeze and the other to rub her head. She purred from the contact and let her feline ears flatten against the top of her head.

Jaune looked at her with a smile. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Whenever I feel down, I just need to look at you and things brighten up for me." He

Blake looked up at him with starry eyes and moved to kiss his cheek, blushing the entire time. "You're this hopeless romantic that knows how to love me." She rested her head back down again and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Jaune kissed her forehead and looked at her tired form. "I love you too." Sliding out of her, he started to take her clothing off, allowing their bare skin to touch. They laid sideways, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together. He gave her a kiss on the lips before closing his eyes. "Goodnight Belle."

With that, they both drifted off to sleep, satisfied with their weekend night.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author Notes** \- I'll be honest, this is my first time writing smut so please be gentle about it. Although this is a one-shot, I might write two more pieces if this gets any traction. I never knew you guys liked this ship.


	2. Acting Out

**Weekend Nights**

* * *

 **Author Notes** \- The second shot to this dirty-as-fuck series. Seriously though, I love the feedback this and Reassurance has gotten. Thanks to that, I decided to make Weekend Night into a three-shot which sounds like a challenge. Anyways, get on to the reading. There'll be some news on the bottom.

* * *

 **Night 2 - Acting Out**

The sun's rays entered through the blinds and shined in Blake's eyes.

She slowly opened them, looking around the room. Jaune was still asleep under her, his chest slowly rising up and down. Blake smiled at the sight, but got up to close the curtains and have as little light in the room as possible. As she closed the curtains, she felt a breeze in the room and shivered.

Looking down, she looked at her own naked form and realized that the AC was probably on and she easily got cold. She crawled back into bed and lied back on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, ready to sleep in.

At least, that was the plan until she felt a fingertip hover down her spine, a hand pressing their tips into her butt and a pair of lips against her's.

Blake's eyes opened in surprise, but closed to reciprocate the kiss. She wrapped an arm around his back and another around his neck. After a few minutes of being lip-locked, the two separated and smiled at each other with drowsy eyes.

Jaune moved to sit up, getting a good look at her. "Hey there Belle." He moved the covers off, welcoming the cold air to touch his skin. Blake always wondered how he could stand the cold and wrote it up as a mystery for another day.

She sat on her knees, getting a blanket over her shoulder to keep herself warm. "Good morning to you." She smiled, liking the nickname he gave her and glad it had nothing to do with her feline features.

Jaune moved forward to peck her lips again. "Last night was fun, wasn't it?"

Blake gave him a fanged smirk. "Definitely. I swear though, I'm going to need to sew back up those pantyhoses. This is the third time you ripped through them." She answered in a seemingly grumpy voice.

He smiled and moves to sit next to her, kissing her cheek and getting a blanket over it. "You know, you could try some stockings." Her eyes closed a bit and he took the chance to kiss her eyelids. She smiled from the act, scooting closer and kissing his collarbone. Then moving down to his neck, scraping her fangs against his skin.

That was when he helft a hand on his inner thigh, reaching for his shaft. He moved his hand to grab her's, lifting it away and then grinning at her. "Hey, you know the rules."

Blake gave him a pouting face. "Oh boo, you can't use that against me!" She crossed her arms and her ears flattened on her head. He laughed, finding her face humorous. A lightbulb shined over her head as he gave him a shit-eating grin. "Hey Jaune."

He turned to her, suddenly interested in her tone of voice and what it held. "Something on your mind?"

She crawled toward him and pressed her body against his, breathing on his ear. "Do you remember a little thing we talked about last week? Something for a...play?"

* * *

Ms. Belladonna walked into the living room, turning on the TV and looking out the window to see the morning sky. She had a white buttoned-up shirt tucked into a knee-length skirt with thigh-length stockings and high heel boots. Her feline ears were covered by a black bow and her hair tied into a neat little bun. A smile showed on her face as the purple eye-shadow gave her eyes a mysterious look.

She walked back into the kitchen just as she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" she said in a sing-song voice. Quickly walking to the door, she opened it to reveal a man with short blond hair and a plaid shirt.

He held up a DVD and a bag with snacks, giving her a smile. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

A look of surprise formed on her face. "M-Mr. Arc, what a surprise. Yes, you can come in." She gestured him to come in, stepping to the side as he passed in.

He put the movie and bag on the living room table and looked around. "So I guess your hubby ain't around?" Mr. Arc asked as he looked into her eyes, secretly mesmerized by them.

She left out a tired sigh. "No, he's stuck at the office as usual. I swear, he spends more time at work than at home. It'll be a problem if he ever wants kids." Ms. Belladonna returned to the kitchen, looking to see if she can cook something for herself and Mr. Arc.

He stared at her back and at the bow on top of her head. "He does spend a lot of time there. A lot of time at work and not enough with his wife."

Ms. Belladonna let out another sigh. "Yeah, it does get lonely but what can you do? Hopefully, the overtime will be worth it for us and he'll spend more time at home." She stared at her scroll, expecting a phone call.

"I can think of a few ways."

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arm wrap around her midsection from behind, a pair of lips right next to her ear and a hardness pressed against her back. She whipped her hair around and grabbed his arms, surprised. "M-Mr. Arc! W-w-what are you doing?"

He pressed his lips against the back of her ear and started giving light kisses. "Making you feel less lonely." She blushed as she felt one of his hands rest on her left breast, the hardness pressed further against her butt as the kisses were spread all over the side of her neck.

She let out a breath of pleasure, finding his touch to be soothing and unconsciously placing her hand on the one grabbing her breast. "I t-think the movies would be enough." Another breath escaped her mouth as his hand gave her a light squeeze and the other hand reached under her skirt and rubbed her inner-thigh.

The sound of a belt being unbuckled reached her ears as she felt the hardened shaft press against her butt. "You've said you've been lonely for a while. When was the last time your husband touched you? You're a beautiful and caring woman, Ms. Belladonna. I think you deserve a little….fun."

Ms. Belladonna thought about what he said. She turned to him and nodded. "Mr. Arc." He looked into her eyes, turning her around and getting his arms around her. "Show me that you love me. Please do as much as you want."

He didn't need to hear anything else. "With pleasure." Pressing his lips against her's, he wrapped his arms around her midsection. After separating, she turned back around and bent slightly. He got his arms in the same position as behind and rubbed his shaft against her butt, her skirt and underwear being the only thing in the way.

He walked her to the living room and laid her down on the couch. Reaching up, he grabbed her bow and carefully pulled it off to reveal her feline ears. He grabbed her hands and put them in front of her, tying them together with the bow. "You look beautiful." She blushed and turned her head away.

Mr. Arc pulled her boots off and reached up her skirt, pulling her underwear off. He pulled his clothes off, getting on top of her and rubbing her inner-thigh and pulling her arms up, kissing her on the lips then neck. She bit her lips as his fingertips rubbed against her wet clit and his teeth pressed into the skin of her neck.

He moved back to her side ears, the tips of his fingers teasing her edges and kissing her collarbones. "You're such a gorgeous woman. It's a shame someone let you go untouched and without love for so long." Mr. Arc moved his hand back, rubbing his shaft against her clit, teasing her as his other hand moved to her leg, raising it slightly and getting a good grip on it.

Ms. Belladonna let out breaths of pleasure, a bit of a glazed look in her eyes. An idea formed in her mind and she showed him a faint smile. "There's a bag under my bed. Please go get it for me." She whispered with her sing-song voice. He moved off and walked into her bedroom. She put her arms down, covering her vagina as she felt the cold air against her skin. Mr. Arc came back with a small bag.

He placed the bag on the table next to the DVDs and snack bag. Opening it, he reached in a put a butt plug and vibrator on the table. He grabbed his pants and put his scroll on the table. "We'll get to that soon, but right now, I want you bare." Mr. Arc climbed back on top of her and rubbed the tip of his shaft against her clit.

Ms. Belladonna kept her arms to her chest, biting her lip and trying to suppress a moan. His hand rubbed her thigh as the other grabbed her wrists and held them above her head again. Deciding she had enough, Mr. Arc moved down, grabbing a hold of her legs and felt her nylon stockings, licking her clit. She yelped and bit her lip, trying to suppress any noise she would make.

Minutes passed and he looked up at her, grinning. "My head fits perfectly between your thighs, doesn't it?" He returned back, giving it gingerly kisses and tasting her natural lubricant. She let out a breath, putting her hands on his head. Mr. Arc kept at it and she felt his grip on her legs tighten, his tongue entering her and rubbing her vulva.

Her hips bucked as her ejaculant squirted onto his face, throwing her head back and letting out a moan of ecstasy. She held her back in an arch for a few seconds, then dropped back down, panting and feeling her legs go limp. Mr. Arc licked his face clean, making sure to look into her glazed eyes as he did so.

He crawled back up and cupped her face, kissing her. She gave out a breath of pleasure, closing her eyes and returning the gesture. Separating, he went back down and bit on her inner-thigh. She looked down at him, a questioning look he recognized in her eyes. He licked the spot where he bit her, then moved to her stockings, making small holes with his teeth and licking the exposed skin.

She turned red and moved to rub the side of his face, his head accepting the gesture and rubbing against her hand, grinning at her. "The day's still young. I think we should...bond a little more." Ms. Belladonna laid there, panting slightly and nodding at him, the glazed look in her eyes switching to one of hunger.

* * *

The sound of afternoon traffic, traveling cars and the occasional horn filled the room as an ambient noise. Mr. Arc sat back against the couch, grabbing Mr. Belladonna's wrists as she held his scroll up to record herself. She was on her knees in front of him, holding her tongue against the tip of his shaft and kissing it.

He groaned as she took his tip in and out of her mouth, covering it in her saliva. Right now, she was staring into the camera, and essentially at Mr. Arc, as her tongue rubbed against his shaft and popping a kiss on the tip. She swirled her tongue against his shaft, leaving trails and bridges of saliva to her mouth.

She looked into Mr. Arc's eyes and the camera then slowly took him into her mouth. He let out a loud breath as he felt her warm breath fully encompass his shaft. Her tongue rubbed along her shaft as he watched her head bop up and down, sounds of saliva sloshing around in her mouth and covering him.

Mr. Arc reached to the side and picked up a small black remote, pressing one of its switches. A faint buzzing sound could be heard but not over Ms. Belladonna's yelp. Her legs nudged and squirmed as the vibrator penetrating her turned on. It didn't help when it made the butt-plug feel like it was starting to move a bit. Nevertheless, she moved her head faster, the room being filled with sounds of sloshing saliva and the moaning duo.

He grabbed the recording scroll from her and stood up, removing himself from her mouth and letting her arms drop to the side. She let out a breath and looked up at him, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out as she had a glazed look in her eyes. Mr. Arc felt like this was a request he couldn't deny. He held the scroll to the side of his head as he put a hand on her head and re-inserted his member back into her mouth; her maw consuming the entirety of his shaft.

Ms. Belladonna let out a moan of happiness as he thrusted back and forth at a suitable pace for her. She reached down to grab the vibrator with both hands and began moving it back and forth, her moans getting louder. Her movements were stopped when she felt Mr. Arc get a tight grip as he pushed his dick the furthest point of her mouth and ejaculated. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt the taste of raw semen spew into her mouth and down her throat. However, she would swallow it down simply because it belonged to Mr. Arc.

He slid out of her mouth and dropped to his knees, loudly panting. She let out a loud moan after swallowing his semen down, still purposely fidgeting the vibrator. His eyes trailed down to see, shook his head and kneeled behind her, wrapping his arms around her. One hand reached down to grab the vibrator with whatever space she provided while the other slowly removed the butt-plug and tossed it to the side. He still felt erect and knew a blowjob alone was not going to suffice helping this astounding woman in his arms to get off.

Grabbing a bottle of lubricant, he poured some into his hands, covered his entire shaft in it and slowly entered it up her butt. Ms. Belladonna let out a gasp followed by a drawn-out moan. She thought back to how her husband never touching her like this despite the consent. The thought of a near-stranger doing something like this only to help her made her feel excited.

It showed with the sensation of being penetrated in such a way. He made slow thrusts, but quickly began to pick up speed as he grabbed one of her breasts and squeeze tightly. The volume of his moans matched her's as they both moved the vibrator back and forth faster. Her hands temporarily left to pick up the control to the device and put it on at a higher setting. She let out an even louder moan as Mr. Arc picked up more speed and force while giving her left breast a tight squeeze.

She finally felt like she couldn't draw this out further. Ms. Belladonna let out a loud moan as her body spasmed from another orgasm. It seemed Mr. Arc had a few surprises left in him as he spew a fair amount of semen inside her, mixing with the lube as he slid out of her. His grip was the only thing keeping her; his hand picking up the controller and turning it off.

He grabbed the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of her, Ms. Belladonna seeming to be out of it as he gently laid her on her back. Their eyes locked onto each other as she stared back, panting and sweating. He felt her ejaculant on the vibrator and lifted to his face, slowly licking her cum off it while he stared her dead in the eye. He quickly finished, having savored every drop he licked off and tossed it to the side, crawling over her. His arms bent to support him on his elbows as he went down to kiss her despite what was recently inside her mouth.

His hands reached down to rub her thigh as he looked into her eyes. There was an energy to them, something to tell him that he wasn't done yet. They grinned at each as she licked her lips.

* * *

There was a half-moon in the sky as its light helped illuminate Ms. Belladonna's bedroom. Mr. Arc tossed her on the bed, her arms tied behind her neck, the butt-plug inserted back inside her and a predatory look in her eyes.

Mr. Arc set up the scroll to the side, playing the record button and looking back at her with the same stare. He crawled over her, putting one hand on her neck and giving her a deep kiss. She let out a soft moan as his other hand grabbed the butt-plug to move it back and forth. He separated their mouths to talk for a bit. "I'm a little happy to be surprised so far. You've been quite endurant throughout this whole day, doing nothing but get screwed by your next door neighbor."

Ms. Belladonna gave him a fanged smirk. "So have you. You've done nothing but pleasure an untouched housewife. Out of the kindness of your heart, was it?" She spread her legs wider, eagerly awaiting further penetration.

He grinned and began kissing her neck. "Out of many things. I've seen you so many times and to know such an amazing woman like yourself exists makes my heart feel joyous." His erect shaft rubbing and teasing the edges of her wet clit, eliciting twitching legs from her.

She let out a breath. "You must have also had thoughts of something like this? I'm sure you wanted to do nothing more than to rip my clothes off and make me scream your name. Reminds me, I don't think I've done it yet." Her legs rubbed up against him, the nylon feeling providing a soothing feel against the skin.

He moved to the other side of her neck, gingerly biting with his teeth. "Oh, you wouldn't believe. To have such lush and toned legs wrapped around me and to make you cum has been pleasure enough. I feel like I'm spoiling myself a little."

Ms. Belladonna looked at him with her grin. "My my, such naughty fantasies. Former fantasies now." She let her smile falter a bit. "Mr. Arc, we haven't been using protection. We might both be disease-free, but what if I get pregnant?"

He hunched up a bit and ripped her shirt open, showing her bare breasts to be bitten upon. "I'll take responsibility. I'll fucking marry you right here if I need to." This statement caused her to go red.

She let out another breath, smiling sweetly at him. "Such promises Mr. Arc. I'm happy to know you have it in you to make such claims. Now, if you wouldn't mind…" Her legs wrapped around his waist. "Would you mind emptying everything you have inside of me?" She questioned as she looked at him with eyes filled with love and lust.

He stared back at her all the same. "With pleasure." At that, he pushed his shaft into her and elicited a loud moan as her legs wrapped tighter around him, keeping him close. He still had room to maneuver and moved back and forth, grabbing her thighs as he loomed over her. Their lips met as they loudly moaned into each other's mouths.

They separated as he moved down and started biting her right breast, pinching the nipple of the other. This got her to moan louder as he picked up speed, grabbing her arm for support. Not enough for him, Mr. Arc reached down and started playing with the butt-plug inside his lover. She threw her head back, moaning louder.

He moved up to whisper in her ear. "This has all been enjoyable, hasn't it?" Ms. Belladonna furiously nodded as she let out another moan. Her legs fell to the side, moving around as she tried to move her arms but forgot about the restraint. Mr. Arc let go of the butt-plug and wrapped his arms around her. He moved to bite at her left breast instead, making sure to push his teeth against her skin slowly.

She looked down at him, panting and moaning as he kept thrusting into her. Her arms moved more, wanting to be free. He noticed and her movements and figured she deserved a break. Mr. Arc quickly grabbed her ribbon and pulled it off, freeing her arms. She swiftly wrapped them around his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth.

He grabbed her thighs and lifted them, keeping his thrusts at a moderate pace as he felt build-up in his shaft. They separated their mouths once again, Ms. Belladonna staying face-to-face with him, practically moaning in his ears. Mr. Arc made one last thrust as her legs spasmed and she let out her loudest moan of the day. Their ejaculants mixed together as he spewed the last of his load into her as her legs gave out, finally feeling exhaustion.

Mr. Arc laid on top of Ms. Belladonna, arms at her sides and still inside of her, making the occasional thrust which she did not react to. He propped himself up to stare into her eyes, the both loudly panting as they both had a glazed look in their eyes and warm smiles etched across their faces.

At that moment, Blake and Jaune started to laugh together. He reached down to kiss her, which was happily reciprocated by her. They stayed like this for a few seconds and returned to stare into each other's eyes. She was the first to speak up in a caring tone. "I love you."

Jaune reached back down, cupping her face and giving her a deep kiss. After a few more minutes, he separated and smiled back at her. "I love you too." He slowly slid out of her, their juices flowing out of her and off of his membrane. He turned off the light, leaving them in near darkness.

She took her shirt and skirt off, leaving the stockings on as she liked the ripped look to them. Her legs spread as he lied back on top of her, giving her another kiss. They laid close to each other, nearly face-to-face. They wrapped their arms around each other before falling asleep, exhausting finally catching up to the two of them.

* * *

 **Author Notes** \- Sweet Christ, this took too long. I'm sure there are a lot of errors but I am too tired to fix that right now. One more and I'm done with this story. It'll probably be a little more light-hearted. Anyways, favor and leave a quick review.


End file.
